Love Ruins Everything
by Katsuki-chan333
Summary: Leann,Kyle,Katia,Nico,Percy,Annabeth,Kodi.Off on a dangerous quest.Who can i trust?No one!i'm surrounded by pervs, eavesdroppers,lovers and weirdoes.
1. Pranking time

**HEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYY! OK, so if u read my last story and gave a negative review I just want to say that there are no hard feelings. I would like u to know that I couldn't have written this without help from my BFF. THANKS KACEYJA! P.S. if u read my last story I just thought I'd tell u that I decided I wanted to make Leann a demigod so she'll be in lots of fanfictions to come.**

Leann's P.O.V.

It was just a small prank. Not small as in microscopic, small as in no one would die. Probably.

Anyway, at midnight I snuck out of my cabin and into the Apollo cabin. I crept into the back of the cabin in silence. I selected the correct bed, pulled it into the 'special place' and went back to sleep.

The next morning, I awoke to a loud voice screaming, "CRAP" followed by an even louder SPLASH! I grinned. The prank ha worked!

I quickly pulled on a pair of ripped jeans (all of my pants are ripped jeans) and a T-shirt and ran outside just in time to see my best friend, Katia, cursing as she struggled, soaking wet, to get out of the canoe lake.

"Who did this?" she screamed as more campers started gathering. It was almost funny, Katia stomping around in her soaked ducky pajamas. What ruined it was the look of death in her eyes.

Even so, I went up to her and crossed my arms. "I did. What are you going to do about it?"

Her eyes flared just like the sun. 'Oh, you'll see."

Just then, Chiron galloped over to us. "What's going on over here?" he asked.

I heard a familiar voice behind me say, "Those two were fighting."

I whipped my head around and saw my arch enemy, Kyle from Zeus. I gave him a death glare until he took a step back. Then I turned back to Chiron.

"Well," he said, "I know just how to fix that."


	2. The Prophecy

**I would once again like u to know that I couldn't have written this without help from my BFF. THANKS AGAIN KACEYJA!**

Katia's P.O.V.

He locked us in the big house. Together. With Rachel.

"So, what ya in for?" Rachel asked as if this was regular.

"SHE STARTED IT!" Leann and I said in unison.

I sighed. "It doesn't matter now anyway. So, what should we do now?"

Rachel's eyes started to glow. I realized what I had done.

"Wait, I didn't mean it like that!" I exclaimed but it was too late.

"To the Underworld our 7 heroes must travel,

Their sanity and trust will slowly unravel.

They will fight among one another,

And one will discover the betrayal of a brother.

The secrets of the camp lay in one room,

Pick the right door or meet your doom.

Next to the room where Hades abides,

You'll find 2 rooms, 1 filled with lies."

My face was grimaced (I learned that word from Annabeth) as I thought about the prophecy.

Leann nudged me, "Looks like we're going to have to make up," she sighed "for now."

"I guess so," I shook her hand in alliance, "now which 7?"

Percy's P.O.V.

I was in Athena cabin getting help on my homework from Annabeth. Yes, I'm 16 and I still can't do algebra. Then, a familiar 4 legged friend lopped in. "Percy, Annabeth, we need you both for this quest."

…

Chiron had mainly called councilors to the meeting. The exceptions were Ares, Apollo and Zeus children (1of each) and my sister Kodi. Anyway, Chiron began.

I noticed 2 girls standing by his side. One of them was hugging a baseball bat. Weird. The other girl was radiant which was kind of weird considering how pale she was.

"These two young ladies have received a prophecy." Then he looked at the girls. "Go on, tell them."

The radiant girl looked about ready to feint as the girl with the baseball bat stumbled through their prophecy. When she had finished she looked up at the people in the room. "We've decided who we're bringing on our quest. Percy for his invincibility, Annabeth for strategy, Kodi 'cause she's our best bud, Nico 'cause his dad is the ruler of the place we're gonna go, and Kyle," she glared at him, "just because we need another member." Ouch.

We all agreed that we would set off in the morning and headed into our cabins for some much needed rest.


	3. getting to know each other

**Ok, so it's been a while since I updated but that's because I'm trying to make it really long and also I was away at camp. No technology. ****. Also, I have a confession to make. The prophecy wasn't all me. My friend fairyCprincess-FCP gave me some help.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Kyle, Leann, Katia, Kodi, aaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnd…ELLY! GO ELLY!**

Nico's P.O.V.

Girls are weird. On the first day of the quest, I saw Katia arguing with Leann. The second Katia saw me she stopped arguing and started batting her eyes at me. Leann saw me and rolled her eyes and jogged to the top of the hill. I heard her mutter something about Katia being crazy. As she passed she glanced at me and then shook her head.

Girls.

…

The trip into the city was awkward. We all sat in the back of the truck as Argus drove. Katia stared out the window with a blank expression. Leann scrubbed a microscopic speck on her baseball bat. Kyle sat beside her glancing nervously at her every 10 seconds. Kodi swirled her finger to keep a tiny whirlpool going in her water bottle. Percy and Annabeth stared at each other, whispering in Ancient Greek. I just sat down and observed everyone else's actions.

"So," I said, not able to stand the silence any longer, "why don't we get to know each other better?"

There was dead silence as everyone looked sharply at me. Then Annabeth shrugged. "It's actually not a bad idea."

And that was that. If a child of Athena says to do it, then do it. I looked at Katia. "Why don't you start?" I asked.

She turned bright pink but it faded just as quickly.

"Um… my name is Katia Theresa Chuck," she blushed again, but she calmed down, "I'm a daughter of Apollo and I was born in Jamaica."

"Jamaica? Like Queens NY, Jamaica?" I asked, because that's not the best area…

"No, Jamaica, the island, you know, in the Caribbean." Annabeth, Percy, Leann, Kyle and Kodi all nodded in agreement.

"What?" I said, very confused.

"I'll take you there someday." She said, winking at me. What does that mean? I'm so confused.

"Um okay…now Leann."

"My name is Leann Sterling, I'm a daughter of Ares…"

"Wait, what about your middle name?" I interrupted.

"I'm not telling you losers my middle name**s**."

"But they're so pretty!" exclaimed Katia.

"That's exactly why I won't say them. Anyways, I'm from Jamaica, Katia and Kodi are my BFF's and I like hitting people with baseball bats." As if to prove her point, she reached over and wacked me in the back of the head with her baseball bat. Then she pulled out some cloth and continued cleaning her baseball bat.

I was too busy squirming in pain to pay much attention to this, though.

"Um, maybe I should start now… My name is Kyle Martin, I'm a son of Zeus. Just like everyone else so far I'm from JA, and Leann scares me at times."

Leann grinned.

I turned to Percy and Annabeth to say 'your turn', but they were too busy making out to answer.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, "NASTY, KEEP YOUR SPIT TO YOURSELF!" I fell to the floor, "I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE!"

Katia rolled her eyes, "Boys are so naive."

I stopped my yelling to stare at her. "Is that an insult?"

"Smart Nico, Smart." replied Leann.

"Thank you."


	4. Hellhounds and Burnt Pants

**Peace peeps! It's me again! Here's another awesome chapter! Enjoy!**

We reached the city and Argus seemed eager to drop us off.

"Finally, some peace and quiet." I imagined the million eyed man saying.

Of course, things just got worse. If you thought that seven half-bloods have a strong scent, you would be right. The moment we reached Central Park, we were attacked by 3 hellhounds and a dragon. We tried to split the danger evenly. The dragon was Percy, Annabeth and my problem, sigh. Leann and Katia took on the biggest hellhound while Kyle and Kodi took the two. Percy and I stood back to back; Annabeth was behind, trying to get close enough to stab its heart. I jumped off of Percy's back and flew through the air. The dragon blew a gust of fire towards me. I landed on the creatures back.

"WHY AM I ALWAYS THE ONE TO GET THEIR PANTS BURNED!" I yelled in my underwear.

Katia got distracted (by me, I wonder why) and got flipped by the hellhound. Leann jumped up and hung on by its teeth. She grabbed her dagger and ended the hellhound. Then I scaled the dragon with my knife and Percy used his sea powers to engulf it in the pond, Kodi soon did the same with Kyle's and her's then Kyle sent electricity shocking over the water. That was that.

**Okay, so that's all I gots for now! Hope u enjoyed! **

**REVIEWS R LOVE!**


	5. Abercrombie

**Who's an Abercrombie's fan? ME! B.T.W., I spelled kewl like that on purpose. Cool stands for Constipated, overrated, out of style, looser. I'd like to dedicate this story to my new friends, milsbery4444 and her sister remade.**

We were silent, and then I saw Katia and Kodi giggling at me…crap. I realized I was still in my underwear. I acted kewl and crept over to Percy.

"So hey, wha- HA!" I ran away with his pants. I quickly clothed myself.

"Not kewl" Percy commented on my sneakiness.

"You wear Bob the Builder underwear?" Annabeth questioned Percy.

"No…"

"Then why are you wearing Bob the Builder underwear?"

"Well, there's a very logical reason and that is… Come back to me in 10 minutes."

What a wonderful come back that was, come back in 10 minutes to hear the finally.

"Does anyone have any money?" Percy asked.

"Why?" Leann said, disgusted by Percy's underwear.

"I could just buy some pants from Abercrombie."

I looked across the street, a beautiful array of black jeans staring at me in the window.

As fast as you can say "what the f…." I stripped out of the pants and ran to the store.

"Okay…" I heard Annabeth say.

…

"NO PANTS, NO SERVICE!" The big security man kicked me out on my tush. How rude. So I went back to my friends in exile.

"So Percy, that backfir- HA!"

Once again I walked away with pants. I slid them on and walked into the store triumphantly.

'AN HOUR LATER'

I came out in the nicest black jeans bagged at the ends, not to mention my wonderful 'red + black' t-shirt.

"NO ONE SAID ANYTHING ABOUT A SHIRT!" Annabeth screamed out.

"I'm sorry, but it called out to me,"

"Yeah and then your stomach will call out to you when we don't have MONEY FOR FOOD!"

"Oh." I said. "I never thought of that." Leann wacked me in the back of head with her baseball bat. "Could you at least get a wooden baseball bat?"

She thought about that for a second. "Nope." She hit me again.

"I probably deserved that but…" I never got to finish. This time she hit me so hard that I was knocked out cold.

**Well milsbery4444 and remade, I hope you see how this relates to you. R and R.**


	6. Tantrum

**Hi everyone! I hope you've enjoyed my story so far but if you haven't I hope this chapter will win you over! Hope ya love it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO :(**

Leann's P.O.V.

We sat in the park waiting for Nico, 'the wimp,' to wake up. Really, I only tapped him on the head. We had a discussion to make and Nico was just impeding on our progress. When lord wimpy woke up, we started our little meeting.

"Okay, we all have ADHD, and I think it might be a tad bit dangerous to go this way; we might look back and never see light again." Annabeth said sounding quite calm.

"So? We could put on blindfolds or something. Because of Nico we're already behind schedule." I put in.

"YOU KNOCKED ME OUT!"

"But, what about the hour you took trying to find one pair of pants?"

"Style is something that can't be rushed."

Percy glared at Nico. You're such a girl, Leann's more of a boy than you."

"Thank you Per- HEY!"

"We're all missing one element, we're running out of time!" Kodi yelped.

"I do have a solution…" Nico said.

"Well we can't go on foot unless, you shadow travel us to Hollywood."

"Fuck no!" Nico yelped.

"But we're not going by foot…" he stared into space. I realized Katia said nothing the entire time. I wonder what she was thinking.

…

Before I knew it we were on our way to California in a limousine.

"So, Nico, how did ya know how to hotwire the car?"

"I went to a criminal camp, they taught us everything."

"When did you have time to go to this camp? Nico? Hmmm?" Percy stared at Nico.

"Um… during the time I hated you with all my soul and power of my being."

I started to laugh to myself, but my hand started twitching. Then I realized I hadn't hit anyone since Nico.

"Katia! GIVE ME MY BAT! PLEASE!"

She shook her head. "I'm not giving you your bat back."

I screamed and stomped my feet in frustration. I stomped my feet and slapped at the car doors and screamed at the top of my lungs. Finally, when I was too tired to keep it up any longer, I crossed my arms breathing heavily."

Everyone stared at me.

"What?" I exclaimed. "It's not the first time you've seen someone throw a tantrum."

"Yeah, but not since like the first grade!" Kyle said and they all began to laugh. I shot a glare at Kyle, he silenced himself and Katia reached over to the cooler.

"Calm down Lee, just have some soda."

"Thanks."

"Wow." Nico said.


	7. Crushes

**Hey! Lately I've been getting a lot of reviews saying that I should keep writing so here ya are!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own PJO. :(**

Katia's P.O.V.

After a while Nico switched seats with Percy and sat in the back with the rest of us. Kyle was still in his vow of silence. Leann was picking her fingernails with a hammer. WHERE THE HELL DID SHE GET A HAMMER?

Anyway, I looked at Kyle, ew. Can you believe a daughter of Ares doesn't have higher standards?

Then I looked at Nico. Wow, he's so cute, BUT WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE SO DUMB? I mean, I've dropped a thousand hints! Even Leann has!

Boys are just so…UH! I guess I let my emotions show on my face because Nico was looking at me funny.

"Katia, are you okay?"

I drew a blank; I panicked and looked at Leann. She sighed.

"Are you okay?" Leann asked.

"Yeah."

"Good for you."

YOU SEE, CLULESS!

Leann pulled me into a private room in the limo.

"You gotta tell him, he's ugly, but still."

"I know, but I can't even talk to him properly, UH! Liking him is so frustrating! I can't say it."

We walked back out and sat down.

Percy yelled from out the front, "25 miles till we take a visit to Uncle Hades."

I sat silently across from Nico. My palms were sweaty and he was looking at me with a confused look. WHY DOES HE MAKE IT SO HARD TO LIKE HIM? Humph… I guess I just have to drink my Sprite and keep quiet.

Nico's P.O.V.

She likes me? When did this happen? I didn't get one hint. This is all so sudden. I mean, she's cute and all, but still. Someday my dashing good looks are going to get me in trouble. At first I didn't even understand…

Flashback starts…

Katia was staring directly at me with a disturbed face. It was creeping me out so I decided to ask what she was thinking about.

"Are you okay?"

She didn't respond, she just joked nervously at Leann, who sighed.

"Are you okay?" Leann asked dully.

"Yeah…"

"Good for you."

Um… weird. Anyway, then Leann went with Katia into the private headquarters place like Batman's cave. Since I'm the king of this little vehicle I decided whatever they were talking about was my business.

"…he's ugly, but still" what do you mean but still and I'M NOT UGLY! I'm the most handsome demigod in the history of ever!

Then Katia spoke. "I know but I can't even talk to him properly, UH! Liking him is so frustrating! I can't say it."

I heard them shuffling towards the door and I shadow travelled to my seat.

Flashback ended.


	8. Pervert!

**Hello to all of my fans! In case you were wondering, all of my original characters are based off of real people that I know. Yeah! **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own PJO. :(**

Kyle's P.O.V.

We were at the gates of hell, literally.

I don't know if you noticed, but I don't really talk that much. Well, that's for two reasons, embarrassment and pain. Have something to tell you that I bet would never guess… oh you guessed. How long have you known? Is it that obvious that I like Leann? Crap. I would tell her, but I'm afraid she'll box my face in. Oh yeah, in Jamaica we say 'box' as in 'hit'. Yeah, we kewl like dat.

Anyway, we stumbled into the Underworld. There were long, winding tunnels leading in different directions.

"It's Leann and Katia's quest, they decide." Percy said, kiss up.

"This way." They both said pointing in different directions.

"No, this way."

"THIS WAY!"

"STOP!"

"NO!"

"UH!" they both said in unison.

All 5 of us felt like we were in the middle of world war 3.

"Fine, we'll split up." Katia chimed.

"Good." Leann said, her hair bouncing, her beautiful eyes flar-wait, what? Oh yeah, Leann said.

Percy and I went with Leann and Nico, Kodi and Annabeth went with Katia.

"Percy why are you going that way?" Kodi looked him with spite.

"The right way!" he countered

"You, you, uh!" Kodi went ahead down the tunnel and stopped waiting for the other people to join.

I sighed. Splitting up is never a good idea, I mean don't they ever watch Scooby Doo?

Anyway, as we walked down the path Leann rubbed her baseball bat, which she had been allowed to carry into the Underworld. I wanted to talk to her but I didn't know what to say and I didn't want to sound stupid.

Leann got tired of rubbing her bat and glanced behind her as if to make sure we were keeping up. Suddenly, she froze in her tracks, causing me to bump into her and fall.

Percy helped me up, trying hard not to laugh. Leann didn't seem to notice.

"Guys," she said, her beautiful voice cracking. "Did you ever get the feeling we were being followed?"

Percy and I got the message. We slowly turned around to see a huge drakon. I mean, all drakons are big but this one was even bigger than most. I was totally scared, but Leann and Percy looked so brave. Why am I such a wimp!

"Percy, give me cover." Leann ordered.

Suddenly, I couldn't see anything. I stumbled around blindly.

Then I could see again. The drakon was gone and Leann was on the ground. And somehow, I was on top of her.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed. "Get off of me you crazy perv!"

"What? NO! I didn't…" I stuttered as I scrambled off of her.

She didn't listen. Instead, she got up, screamed once more, stomped her foot in frustration, and continued down the path. I didn't have a choice. I got up and jogged after her.


	9. A concieted boy and a Broken heart

**Hiya everyone!** **I'm going to country 4 a week then to NYC! If you are a fan of mine and live in NY then keep an eye out for a shortish girl with braids. Now to my story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Nico's P.O.V.

I decided to ask the question that had been bugging me all afternoon.

I jogged up to Katia. "Hey."

She blushed. "Hi."

"So…" I started, "When you were talking to Leann in the car earlier…"

"What about it?"

"Well, I kind of overheard and I was wondering… Why did Leann say that I'm ugly?"

"Oh." She looked down and sighed. "She thinks you're not handsome and wonders why you're so conceited when you're so ugly." She sighed again and walked away.

Conceited? What? She must be mad. And plus, look at me, I'm gorgeous.

Annabeth jogged beside me. She thumped me in the head.  
"How could you do that to her?"

"What?"

"You know what."

"Fine, I do, but what am I supposed to say, 'I was snooping in your business and I like you so let's get together'?"

"You were so close but messed it up with the snooping part."

I stuck my tongue out at her. She stared at me with her 'I know more than you' look and I sighed.

"Fix it."

Katia's P.O.V.

I feel so hurt, is he really that conceited? A tear streamed down my face. I let out a whimper. Kodi came up to me.

"It's okay Katie, you'll be fine."

"But he doesn't love me and I can't help but cry."

"I'm sure he's just shy, and even if he doesn't like you it just means he's a jackass."

"This is [A] Factor all over again." (Inside joke)

"Come on, he's not that bad."

"I just can't help feeling defeated."

"Don't worry, look here he comes."

Sure enough, Nico was catching up with me and like the sell out Kodi is she backed away, leaving Nico and I alone; traitor.

"Hey, what's up?"

"The ceiling." I said trying not to get my hopes up.

"Um, right." He shifted uncomfortably. "I have another question."

"No, I don't think you're ugly, but you're a lil' conceited.

"Thanks, I think, but no."

I tried not to look in his eyes. Was he really asking the question I want him to ask?

"Okay, here goes, I've always tried to hide it, but I really…" he froze and turned around.

"Really wha-WOAH!" there was a huge hellhound, and I mean huge.

"So we meet again." Nico spoke to the dog.

"BARK!"

"Yes, but this time I will be the victor."

"RUFF! BARK! RUFF!"

"That's right, you'll not be so lucky."

"Am I missing something?" Kodi asked in a very confused tone.

"Nope. Nico's just an idiot." Annabeth commented.

"Let's dance!" Nico yelled and he took out his sword. "Oh boy." I said silently. Kodi charged, but Nico stopped her.

"This is between me and Mathew."

"Mathew?"

"Yes, Mathew."

"He charged and stabbed the dog with his Stygian iron sword. The dog growled and pounced. Nico shadow traveled onto 'Mathew's' back.

Nico looked fierce, it was kind of hot, uh, get over him!

Nico was now hanging from the dog's tail, swung himself under its stomach. Once there he stabbed it in the heart.

"Bye Mathew." I said before he poofed into dust.

Nico's P.O.V.

Then a bright being appeared out of nowhere, it shined and consumed my thoughts.

"Hello." She said, "Welcome, follow me to the open gateway of secrets."

Katia hadn't blinked the entire time; she just stared at it blankly as she followed it. I followed it too; I felt compelled to exactly as it said.


	10. Bad disses and a pretty light

**Hello anyone who still remembers who I am! Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! I would have but when I got back from vacation my computer was busted, then when I got a new one, fanfiction was blocked, then when I got it unblocked, I got obsessed with a show on a website and when I had finally gotten slightly over it I couldn't remember where I was in the fanfiction, then when I **_**FINALY**_** finished the chapter, workmen were at my house so the internet was down so... yeah. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: *holds up gun* believe me that I don't own PJO or I'll shoot! *Pulls trigger* *boom!* Oops...**

**Kyle's P.O.V.**

All was silent as Percy and I trailed behind Leann.

"Can I ask you a question, Kyle?" Percy asked.

"Sure." I replied glumly.

"Why are you such a pervert?"

"You look like a fish."

"You're a midget."

Leann 'oh'ed between the comments.

"Would you shut up?" I asked irritably.

She looked at me with pure hatred. "_What _did you just say?" She demanded.

"Nothing mam." I said, looking away.

Percy laughed. I bit my bottom lip nervously. I was gonna have to use my last retort.

"You're stupid." I said.

Leann sighed. "I thought this was getting interesting but I guess I was wrong."

"Stay out of it!" Percy snapped.

"Shut up Seaweed Brain!" Leann yelled.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I reached for riptide but at the last second decided against it.

"I'm not going to fight you, I'd have an unfair advantage." I said.

"Good." Leann said, smirking. She wacked me in the head with her bat. I didn't flinch. She just huffed and walked away.

"Quite a catch ya got there." I mocked Kyle. He frowned at my joke and I began to laugh. I noticed that Leann had stopped. Then I saw why.

Ahead of us, there was a strange floating light. It had the shape of a human girl but had no features. I had a sudden urge to touch its hair.

"Pretty light..." Leann whimpered.

_Follow me _the 'pretty light' commanded. I felt compelled to do whatever it said.

The three of us walked forward, following it.

**This is the best I could do! If any of u want to be in the next chappy... LEAVE A REVIEW WITH YOUR NAME (OR WAT YOU WANT IT TO BE) AND A DESCRIPTION. NOW, BY THE POWER VESTED IN ME...I COMMAND YOU TO REVIEW!**


	11. FOUND THEM!

**I'M SO SORRY! It's been so long since I've updated! I personally couldn't blame you if you hunted me down and killed me in my sleep. ...No, I'm not giving you permission to do so. Anyhow, I won't keep you waiting any longer. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Nico's P.O.V.**

I decided to try talking to Katia again.

"Sooo..." I started, "earlier I happened to, er, _overhear _you and Leann talking, and..." I trailed off, realising that she wasn't listening to a word I was saying. Instead, she was staring at something distant. I looked in the direction she was gazing in, wondering what could be so interesting that it could distract someone from wonderful me. My answer came in the form of a distant, glowing light. The moment I saw it, I realised that I wanted nothing more than to serve it for the remainder of my life. As I followed Katia as she walked towards the light, I was only vaguely aware of Annabeth and Kodi following us.

**Kyle's P.O.V.**

As I followed the others moving towards the light with an uneasy feeling, a thought occurred to me. Aren't you supposed to stay away from the light? Yes. So... WHAT THE HELL ARE WE DOING GOING TOWARDS IT LIKE WE ALL WANNA RAPE THE THING! I mean common _sense _people!

Anyway, when we reached the top of the hill we'd been going up, an unexpected sight greeted us. We saw Katia, standing there with her sword drawn, with the rest of her group behind her, looking confused and worried. Then the light-thing commanded, _draw your weapon._

Leann stepped forward then hesitated, trying to decide between her sword and her bat. Eventually she decided on her sword. _FIGHT!_ The light commanded. It flickered then disappeared. Leann and Katia began fighting; swinging their swords wildly, but neither one could land a blow.

"Stop!" I yelled, "This is crazy!" but they couldn't hear me. All they could hear was the now evil voice of the light goading them to fight harder. Eventually, Katia managed to slice Leann's side. Leann didn't even wince.

I looked around and saw the light thing. Annabeth saw what I was looking at and said "If we kill that thing, that would probably bring them back to their senses."

"We'll go!" Nico yelled. We began running towards the thing at top speed. Soon we were within fighting distance.

Nico and I drew our swords. "What are you?" I demanded.

_I have no need to tell you. _It said.

"Well, _draw your weapon." _I said, mimicking its voice. It pulled out a 3-foot-long glowing blade. I was silent.

"You wish!" I said hoping I sounded more confident than I felt.

The battle was easier than I had thought. The thing (that I later found out was a girl) had just about no fighting skills and had been dissolved in just about a minute. Nico and I raced back to where we had left the others and found Leann and Katia on the floor breathing heavily, both cut very badly.

"Give them ambrosia." Percy commanded. We did and soon most of their cuts were healed. Leann sat up and muttered either "Thank you." Or, "I could've done that." Katia rubbed the back of her neck.

"Let's get going." Leann muttered. We set off down the hill. A few minutes later we were standing outside if Hades throne room, the room where he abides.

"Good." Nico said, "Now we just have to find the two rooms. I wonder where they are..."

Kodi looked to her left. "Found them." She said plaintively. We all looked and saw the two doors, both big and bright red, both covered in _'death to the camp'_ written in black graffiti.

"...How do you know it meant those doors?"

We all stared at Nico.

"So, which door is it?" asked Percy, ignoring Nico's question.

"We'll decide after we get some rest." said Leann, sounding tired. I looked at her and realised that she really _was _tired. She was literally trembling with exhaustion I guess the ambrosia didn't help with the fatigue.

"Then it's settled. We choose tomorrow." I insisted. Leann looked at me gratefully. I quickly looked away, flushing a bright red.

Leann sat down with her back against a wall and closed her eyes. I sat next to her, and she rested her head on my shoulder, causing me to blush again. She passed out in a matter of seconds. Soon everyone except me was in a deep sleep.

There in the dark, with Leann curled up next to me, breathing steadily and surrounded by my friends, I thought that my life was pretty perfect at that moment. I closed my eyes and fell asleep with perfect happiness in my heart. It was all ruined once I woke up.

**Right, so that's the end of this chapter. If you want to know what happens next, your gonna have to read the next chapter! Once again, sorry for the wait and remember...R and R!**


	12. Bonehead

HIYA, FOLKS! Super sorry 2 keep you waiting so... enjoy!

Disclaimer: If you accuse me of owning PJO, I'll send Leann and her favourite baseball bat for you.

Leann's P.O.V.

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that I was in jail.

I opened my eyes slowly, sat up and yawned. I looked around and saw that I was in one of Hades' jail cells. Luckily, it was one of the few with bars. I saw the others trying unsuccessfully to break out.

I rubbed my eyes, still half asleep and got up. I walked over to the bars.

"O-oh! L-Leann! You're up!" Kyle stammered. I easily ignored him.

"Gods, I'm tired. I'm still half asleep." I muttered. Kyle looked at me, confused.

"Oy, you." I called to the nearest skeletal guard. It didn't respond. "BONEHEAD!" I called angrily. It turned and pointed at itself. "Yeah. Come over here for a second." It cautiously approached the cell. "Um, I need to pee, so..." It hesitated for a moment before opening the cell. "Wise choice." I said as I left the cell. The second I was out, it made sure to quickly lock back the cell so that the others couldn't get out.

"So, uh, bonehead...can I call you bonehead?" I asked. It gave me a blank look. "So, bonehead," I continued, "Um, this is kind of awkward, but..." I pulled my arm back then brought it forward quickly, punching bonehead's skull so hard that it came off and flew halfway down the long corridor. I quickly grabbed the keys from his belt and opened the cell. "You're welcome. Man, he had a tough skull..." I said, sucking on my knuckles.

"How in Poseidon's name did you manage to do that?" Percy demanded.

I shrugged. "When you're a daughter of Ares, you learn these things."

He gave me a blank look. "How many times have you been to jail?"

I looked at him in shock. "I'm offended! I have never been to jail in my life! I always play the innocent card first."

"HA! As if you could play innocent..." he started, before he looked at me and saw my eyes widened innocently.

"You're being mean to me..." I said, forcing sugary sweetness into my voice.

He sighed. "Fine. So maybe you can."

I grinned. "Thanks for admitting it."

"Um, I don't mean to interrupt, but we should get going before bone heads friends start looking for him." Annabeth pointed out.

"Right." Percy agreed.

Of course I was the one to notice. "Um...where are our weapons?" I asked. For the first time, they seemed to notice that our weapons were missing.

"They're probably in the punishment room." Nico answered.

"Of course." I sighed. And with that, we set off towards the punishment room.

**TNX 4 READING! I wanna know how much u love me and my fanfic so make sure u review! Review if your dreading the return of school! Till next time!**


	13. A very bad game of tag

**Yo! Sorry to keep u waiting! I only recently realized how long it's been since I updated. BUT I HAVE A GOOD REASON! Its cause my life is a mess...anyways, as much as I'm sure you want to hear me rant about my problems, I will continue with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I have no ownage of anything ;P**

Nico's P.O.V.

It didn't take us long to get to the punishment room. Apparently, whoever had been on guard duty was an idiot because they left the keys in the lock. I turned the key and we flooded into the room.

It was dark and damp in there, just the way I liked it. The room was filled with all sorts of punishments from over the eons. There was even a corner that had a sign on it that read 'Naughty corner'. Directly below that was a sign that said 'Tamaki's Emo Corner'. **(A.N. You will only understand this if** **you're a fan of Ouran).**

I picked up a nearby whip. When Katia saw it, she blushed and looked away. She muttered something to Kodi, who looked at the whip and joined Katia in blushing and looking away. Leann asked what was wrong and they muttered something in response. Leann looked at the whip in my hands and joined them in blushing.

"Would someone just tell me what the problem is already?" I demanded, annoyed.

"Um, Nico," Katia answered, "That whip is used for..." She whispered in my ear. Before she was even done explaining, I had dropped the whip and walked away.

"Where are our weapons?" Percy asked, changing the subject. We scanned the room. Leann pointed to another chamber. Above the door was a sign that said, 'Confiscated Demigod Weapons. Guard At All Times.' "Well, that was easy." Percy muttered.

"Yeah, a bit too easy." Annabeth agreed. "It's got to be a trap."

"You guys stay here, I'll get the weapons." Percy told us. He pulled out the pen that had already reappeared in his pocket and uncapped it.

"Be careful." Annabeth said, kissing him for good luck. Percy nodded and, gripping his sword tightly, headed into the tunnel.

Percy's P.O.V.

As soon as I entered the room, I knew that I was in trouble.

As I entered the room, the door slammed shut behind me. I whirled around in panic. A menacing voice behind me growled, "So you're to be my opponent."

I turned to see who had spoken. Standing at the other side of the room was a boy a few years older than me. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a red T-shirt and jeans. He was holding a sword and grinning wickedly.

"Here for these, are you?" he asked, gesturing to a pile of weapons behind him.

"Yeah." I told him, listening to the sound of the others banging on the door. "So why don't you just hand them over and we can all be peacefully on our way?"

He laughed evilly. "Yeah, that was expected," I muttered. "You don't look like the peaceful type."

The boy scowled. I heard Leann yell something and the door started shaking violently. The boy looked at the door in confusion. The door began creaking in protest and in a matter of seconds, it came crashing down. Leann was standing there, a wild look in her eyes. She was clenching her fists and her face told me she was mad enough to kill.

When the boy saw her, he glared. Her enraged expression changed to one of shock. "Rick?" she muttered. "Is that you?"

"Yeah." He replied. "Can't exactly say it's good to see you again."

"What the hell are you doing here?" she questioned.

"Let's just say I've changed my priorities." He scowled.

"Um, do you guys know each other?" Kodi asked, confused.

"This is my brother, Rick." Leann muttered distractedly. She addressed Rick again. "What are you thinking? Why the hell would switch sides?"

"I think you know."

"What do you – oh. Don't tell me you're that upset. It was just a dumb prank. How was I supposed to know you were allergic to wasps? Jeez, you're really sensitive, changing allegiances for something like that."

"I NEARLY DIED!" Rick bellowed. "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!"

"But I didn't." Leann said pointedly.

"Am I the only one who is _very_ lost here?" Kodi asked.

"That's it!" Rick yelled. "DIE!" He charged at Leann, who barely managed to sidestep in time.

"Whoa there!" she cried as he turned to attack again. "Attacking an unarmed enemy? That's so cowardly."

"Nice try." He muttered, "But I won't be fooled so easily."

"Worth a shot anyway." She muttered. He charged again.

The ultimate game of 'tag' had begun.

Kyle's P.O.V.

A strong sense of worry washed over me as I watched the two of them spar. Rick had the unfair advantage of having a weapon. On the other hand, years of dodging tennis balls that I threw at her had made Leann agile. Rick slashed and stabbed but Leann danced around his blows, taunting him whenever she could catch her breath. Still, I knew it wouldn't last. Leann couldn't keep dodging forever, and when she ran out of energy, that would be the end of her.

Nico nudged me and motioned to the now unguarded stack of weapons. I suddenly saw Leann's strategy. She wasn't trying to beat Rick, just distract him long enough for someone to get the weapons.

Nico and I started to edge around the room, towards the weapons. Leann was grinning and teasing Rick, but her movements were slowing. Rick was now able to give her small scratches but nothing more. Still, I could tell we were running out of time.

Just as I was starting to think that we wouldn't reach in time, we got to the pile of weapons.

"Got them!" Nico cried triumphantly. Leann stopped to smile at us, making me feel like I had just had all my wishes granted.

Suddenly, the victory on her face changed to pain shock and confusion, all rolled in one. She looked down at the bloody hole in the middle of her stomach where a sword was being pulled from. She looked around at everyone in the room with fear. "Ow." She muttered, and then she fell to the ground.

**Hehehe, real nail-biter, huh? Well, you'll only find out what happens next if you read! REVIEW!**


End file.
